In the past year, we have continued to use both commercially available and unique mouse strains that we have developed to investigate the association between lipoprotein metabolism and atherosclerosis. We completed and published 2 studies related to the role of LCAT and atherosclerosis, using our mouse models. In one study, we showed by creating 3 mouse lines with various levels of LCAT, that amount of free cholesterol in lipoproteins was positively associated with atherosclerosis. By injecting LpX into LCAT-KO mice, we demonstrated in another study that LpX accumulates in the kidney and is nephrotoxic. We also completed and published 2 studies on the effect of fish oils on mouse atherosclerosis. In one study, we showed that adding aspirin potentiates the beneficial effects of fish oils on lipoprotein metabolism and atherosclerosis. In another mouse study, we showed for the first time that long chain monounsaturated fatty (chain lengths greater than 20 carbons) that are enriched in some fish oils, has a beneficial effect in reducing the extent of atherosclerosis when mice are placed on a high fat diet.